Noir (2003)
Noir (ノワール) is an anime television series produced by Bee Train. The series originally aired in Japan between April 6, 2001 and September 28, 2001, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between January 21, 2003 and October 28, 2003. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Monica Rial - Kirika Yumura *Shelley Calene-Black - Mireille Bouquet 'Secondary Cast' *Hilary Haag - Chloe *Tiffany Grant - Altena 'Minor Cast' *Andy McAvin - Breffort, Cressoy (ep2), Don Marco (ep8), Ho *Charles Kennedy - General Canora (ep4), Paolo, Roshman (ep12), Yun *Chris Patton - Chu *Christine Auten - Belladonna *David LeMaster - Ricardo (ep8) *Dean Turner - Council Member, Driver (ep18), Village Chief (ep22) *Derek Degeyter - Rene (ep14) *Don'l Johnson - Guerrilla (ep7) *Emily Carter-Essex - Margaret (ep22), Village Boy (ep22) *Frank Page - Don Lucio (ep8) *George Manley - Bertonie (ep17), Francesco (ep8), Informant (ep10), Soldats Man (ep22) *Heather LeMaster - Silvana *Illich Guardiola - Burke (ep4), Guerrilla (ep7) *James Faulkner - Yan *James Marshall - Man (ep5), Man in Flashback (ep6) *Jason Douglas - Feyder, Henri's Father (ep2), Public Prosecutor (ep10) *Jay Hickman - Guerrilla (ep7), Milosh (ep13), Vanel (ep5) *John Gremillion - Council Member, Doctor (ep6), Guerrilla (ep7), Laurent (ep21), Madelin (ep17) *John Kaiser - D'Estaing (ep10), Priest (ep9), Soldats' Man (ep11) *John Swasey - Dux (ep3), Priest (ep2), Reimann (ep11), Salvatore (ep8), Tristan (ep22), Wu *John Tyson - Council Member *Kelly Manison - Henri's Mother (ep2), Shaoli *Kevin Charles - Council Member *Kevin Corn - Henri (ep2) *Kira Vincent Davis - Kid (ep17), Russian Boy (ep6), Young Nazarov (ep6) *Laura Chapman - Paulette (ep13) *Laura Scott - Borne *Mandy Clark - Rosalie (ep4) *Marcy Bannor - Old Lady (ep18) *Marcy Rae - Old Woman (ep6) *Mark Laskowski - Rizzo (ep8) *Matt Culpepper - Dupois (ep14) *Melinda DeKay - Mary (ep17), Pharmacist (ep16) *Mike Kleinhenz - Legrand (ep2), Soldats Man (ep18) *Mike Vance - Hammond (ep4), Soldats' Messenger (ep15) *Nathan Parmer - Waiter (ep18) *Phil Ross - Old Bartender (ep5) *Randy Sparks - Tanner (ep4) *Rick Peeples - Edlinger (ep19), Zellner (ep12) *Rob Mungle - Foster (ep4), Izzudin (ep7), Rocard (ep2) *Robert Anderson - 2nd Bodyguard (ep12), Guerrilla (ep7) *Ron Howald - Andre (ep14) *Ross Walton - Associate (ep15) *Sasha Paysinger - Village Girl (ep22) *Scott White - Galle (ep13) *Sean O'Neel - Vint (ep12) *Sheri Sims - Odette Bouquet (ep21), Russian Girl (ep6), Young Mireille *Ted Pfister - Hubert (ep2), Minister Song (ep15), Nazarov (ep6), Old Man (ep17) *Tiffany Grant - Store Clerk (ep3), Village Boy (ep22) *Tiffany Terrell - Marennes *Vic Mignogna - Domenic, Heinz (ep12), Wellman (ep4) *Victor Carsrud - Captain (ep4), Killam (ep7), Professor (ep19), Renoir (ep13) 'Additional Voices' *Robert Anderson *Leraldo Anzaldua *Christine Auten *Elizabeth Bannor *Victor Carsrud *Emily Carter-Essex *Kevin Charles *Mandy Clark *Derek Degeyter *Jason Douglas *Lauren Goodnight *Tiffany Grant *Brian Granveldt *John Gremillion *Illich Guardiola *Larry Hermes *Jay Hickman *Ron Howald *John Kaiser *Charles Kennedy *Mark Laskowski *David LeMaster *Paul Locklear *Kelly Manison *George Manley *James Marshall *Cynthia Martinez *Andy McAvin *Vic Mignogna *Rob Mungle *Sean O'Neel *Nathan Parmer *Sasha Paysinger *Rick Peeples *Ted Pfister *Marcy Rae *Phil Ross *Sheri Sims *Randy Sparks *Kurt Stoll *John Swasey *John Tyson *Mike Vance *Kira Vincent Davis *Ross Walton *Scott White Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime